Terminally Tainted
by Nefhiliel
Summary: X-over 'tween Supernatural and Dark Angel. Alec and Max get some strange visitors on a delivery run. Dean and Sam get a MAJOR surprise in what started out as a simple case of possession... Rated for violence and gory descriptions.
1. Surprise!

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dark Angel, Supernatural, or any of their starring characters (or, unfortunately their cars), no matter how yummy and amazing they are._

_Some things that need to be said BEFORE the story takes place:  
-- the Supernatural timeline has been bumped up to match the Dark Angel timeline.  
-- Dean and Alec are NOT the same person.  
-- I'm pretending & asking you to pretend with me that more than 10 years has gone by since Max's first escape at the beginning of the series. 17 years to be exact.  
-- I have assumed (since I am unable to find proof elsewhere) that Alec and Max were the same age, if not Alec a wee bit older, say a few months.  
-- In case I've just confused you, Dean and Alec will both be 27, Sam is 23, and Max is 26, but only a few months younger than Alec. Which, following the pattern, means that Logan is 39.  
-- I think that's enough for necessary-to-knows. If I think of anymore, I'll edit them in or put them above my next chapters._

* * *

"Alec!" Max said, exasperated, while staring at the man who frustrated her more than anyone these days. She was straddling her bicycle, messenger bag strapped onto her back, waiting impatiently and ready to go.

Alec was taking his precious time in front of his locker. He was tossing his hair this way and that, and taking his hand to smooth out the bumps. At Max's call, he looked over, coolly, as if he had all the time in the world. "Oh come on! Don't get your panties in a bunch." he said, a bit bemused. Upon seeing the look on Max's face, he became slightly more serious, "Honestly Max, you're always in a hurry. Can't you relax now and then?" He said, shutting his locker and starting to put his backpack on.

Normal, for once agreeing with Max, was standing behind his counter, shouting, "Bip bip bip!!" at them all, and handing out packages. "Alec. Max. Got TWO hot runs in your hands and yet you remain. What does it take to get you freaks out of my sight?"

Max, ignoring Normal, looked at Alec like a cow looks at an oncoming train, as if the answer should be obvious. "Alec. _You_ are the one who wanted to do this as a partner-run. Not me. I could just leave your ass here, but no, I'm nice like that and waited for you. I have to stop by Logan's on the way back and if you waste anymore time I won't be able to!" She said, and pushed her bike towards the door, utterly frustrated with him.

Alec smiled, let out a chuckle, and shook his head. Mounting his bike, he exited the building as well. "Are you always so charming, Maxie, or is today my lucky day?" he asked, getting his pace up to match hers.

Max stopped her bike to look at him, "Alec I am _not_ in the mood for your _bullshit_ right now!" she said, slamming him up against the dumpster they happened to stop next to. "And for the last time, _don't_ call me Maxie." her voice slowed and accented every syllable. "It's Max."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Alec looked at her as she got on her bike and began to ride away, "Okay. Fine. You'd better not be like this the whole trip." He said. _'A visit to Logan always cheers her up…'_ he thought and rode after her.

Ignoring him, she pedaled slightly slower to allow him to catch up. "Why'd you want to come with me, anyways? It's not like you don't know how to get there yourself." she said, changing the subject.

They pedaled down the street, busy with people hurriedly making their way to work, side by side in silence. "Well, you see…" He began, not really knowing how to word this that would hurt his self-image the least, "Remember those Andy dealers I had trouble with before?" Max gave him a 'you've _got_ to be kidding me' look, and Alec continued, "Well, turns out they moved their dealings… across town… to the same neighborhood we're headed to. Besides, why not go together? Our deliveries are only like a mile apart, this way it gives us someone to talk to, right?" he said, getting his nonchalant persona back.

"So far all this partner run has done for me is raise my blood pressure a few notches!" She shouted over the roar of traffic they rode next to. She looked over at him and nodded upward, indicating a turn towards their right up ahead. "Shortcut up that way." she said, nicer than before, and trying to stop being angry at Alec.

The pair rode in silence for the couple hundred yards before the alleyway Max was indicating. He slowed down to allow her to go first. "Max? You sure you want to go this way? It's kind of shady down here isn't it?" he asked, wondering why she wanted to go this way so badly.

"Yes, it's faster, and it's not very long, what could possibly happen? Especially with us being revved up?" she asked, confused, "If you hadn't taken so long, I wouldn't be having to take this shortcut to get to Logan's on time." she said bitterly and loudly as a loud car drove by. "Come on." she said and got off her bike to walk it around a dumpster and over a trash bag.

Alec looked behind him towards the street as the loud car drove by. It was an ancient modeled black who-knows-what that sounded horribly like it needed a new muffler. He paused for a moment, as the person in the passenger seat was staring at him like he just saw Lizard-Man sticking to a building. Upon seeing the look on his face, and hearing the car start to slow down, Alec hurried up.

"Max? Max… did Manticore suddenly begin recruiting younger people with more medieval rides, or do I have something on my face?" he asked, once he caught up with her on the other side of the dumpster.

"What are you rambling on about? No one's after us, Manticore's gone!" she paused and listened. The loud car was near, but it wasn't running. Whoever was driving it had stopped. "Come on, there' probably just looking for a hook up." she said, referring to the Andy dealers Alec was afraid of that were around here somewhere. "Let's just go." she said, starting to get a bit creeped out at the alleyway's ominous sounds and shadowy corners.

Alec and Max walked their bikes through in silence, listening intently on the sound around them. It wasn't the shortest short cut, as Alec had assumed, and it took them a good 5 minutes to maneuver their bikes around all the junk and smelly bags of… god knows what. Finally, they were within sight of the intersecting street, and the path in front of them was fairly clear. Just as they were in mid-movement to mount their bikes, Alec wiped old gum off his shoe, and they stepped onto the cracked pavement of the next street.

At that exact moment, several things happened. For one, they were both slammed roughly against the brick building behind them. For another, they both had hands clamped over their mouths, and guns against their sides. For yet another thing to coincide with this unfortunate moment, they were both thinking the exact same thought: _'How the hell did anyone manage to sneak up on us… and what do they want?'  
__  


* * *

  
Alright!! My beginning to my first crossover fic! Lemme know what you think, seriously!_


	2. What the?

_**Disclaimer:** These ideas are all mine for all intensive purposes... However I own none of these characters or show names or any of that fun stuff._

_**Author's Note:** All information in this chapter (and most likely the rest of the story) regarding locations might or might not be correct, but it's based off of the map I found here: http:// dystopic. net/ seattlemap/  
It was the best map I could find when searching for Seattle Sector Maps from Dark Angel._

* * *

Max had had a few too many gunshot wounds, and didn't want to end up back in a hospital under quarantine for a blood disease that didn't exist. So, she decided she'd just try to stay calm, since whoever attacked them was obviously smart enough to sneak up on X5s. So, these guys were obviously either from Manticore, or just trained really well. Either way, she had a feeling she didn't want to anger them right off the bat.

Alec didn't quite have the experience with getting shot as Max, he was usually on the other side of the gun during shootouts, and had always been cockier than she, and so he thought the could definitely fight these people off, whoever they were. Alec shoved hard backwards and moved one arm quickly to grab the hand holding the gun, and one arm to try and punch the assailant. Try, being the key word there, as he received a hard and fast fist in the gut shortly after he grabbed the gun and turned around to face... himself?

While staring at a man who looked stunningly handsome and confused, yet more angry, than he, his apparent twin (but Max had said she'd PERSONALLY killed his clone, and all his DNA had been destroyed so there was only one 494-Alec in the world... right?) took the chance to lift his leg and kick Alec hard, in the stomach. He slammed backwards against the brick wall again, and his hand dropped from the gun and he doubled over. Alec had let his curiosity and confusion get himself distracted and beaten. He was way out of training, way out of practice. If Max wasn't busy herself, she probably would have been making fun of him right then.

Max, on the other hand, bit her attackers hand so it got removed from her mouth, and then she slowly put up her arms to turn around, expecting to see someone in uniform, going to get her in trouble for trespassing or stealing. Instead, it was... just a regular guy. A regular guy holding a rather fancy looking gun, so maybe... not so regular. He was glaring at her, and she glared back equally as much, but glanced over at Alec to make sure he wasn't going to get shot or anything and saw... it couldn't be? Her heart jumped, and then sank right back down farther than she ever thought possible. "Ben..." she whispered, "Ben that can't be... I... I killed you." she said in barely a whisper, shaking her head. Her eyes were stinging, but she looked back to the taller man, straight down the barrel of his gun, and forgot all about her feelings.

The unknown twin held his ground firmly and pointed the gun back at Alec, clearly pissed off and surprised at his quickness. "Sam?" he asked, "You got that one under control?" He asked, not daring to look away, afraid that Alec might make a move again. He hadn't heard the mumbling coming from Max's mouth, but the taller one had.

He gave Max a strange look... "Ben? Who's Ben?" he asked, then replied to his brother, "Come on Dean, quit kidding around. We can't do this in daylight." The taller of the two attackers replied.

This was true, as there were probably round a dozen or so people staring at the scene. People of various ages, sizes, genders, and riches watched, in awe, their mouths open, at the most excitement that's happened on their street in a long time.

"Oh honestly Sam, do you think any of these hobos are going to do anything about it?" the shorter one, Alec's look alike, said, while keeping his focus on Alec and his finger on the trigger.

Alec was looking between the two, sitting on the ground with his hands on his stomach, and Max was still standing there, now confused at what the taller man had replied with. "Hey Alec," Max said, "I don't think these two know what they've gotten themselves into." she said quietly and smiled a little. Making her voice calm and soft, she spoke gently, "Say, what's your name, pretty boy?" she asked, moving a little bit closer to Sam, and towards a better angle to fight.

Staring back at her feeble attempts of distracting him, he said, "Sorry, but unlike him, I don't fall for that. Not like you need to pretend, word goes around fast in Hell, all you demons already know who I am. Don't insult my intelligence." Sam replied, and glanced momentarily out of the corner of his eye at Dean.

"Oh I like her," Dean said from his position with Alec, smiling and thinking that Max was just a hot girl with a lot of talk and no walk. Max was, momentarily, taken aback by his comment about Hell and demons, but she shook it off and acted quickly anyways. The instant the tall man's eyes flickered away to Dean, she moved into action faster than he could blink. The perfect moment, she punched upward with all her might into his ribcage and grabbed his pistol-gripped hand. She slammed it hard down onto her leg and then thrusted her arm upward into his chin to knock him backwards. She grabbed a hold of his gun, dismantled it in his hand, and dropped it to the ground in a pile of shiny parts only moments after he looked away.

Sam blinked in pain. He tried hard not to double over, and had tried to fight back, but was absolutely baffled into shock. He stared, wide eyed, at what she had just done to his gun in a matter of only a few seconds. He rubbed his jaw, but stood his ground. This girl was a fighter. Impressive. Dean saw action to his right and moved the gun to aim at Max instead, thinking that Alec had hit his head on the wall and was out cold for the moment. Well, it had been a good assumption, as Alec had been far too silent for too long to be normal, right?

Wrong. Another mistake from one of the attackers, and Alec made his move. He started by throwing his legs around Dean's and twisting sideways, knocking him to the ground and sending the gun flying... directly at Sam. Sam had his arm out to catch it, but Max saw this and moved quickly to connect her knee with his stomach, knocking him flat on his back and reached a hand backwards and caught the gun. She had it in her hands and could have aimed and shot him before Sam would've even had time to blink twice, but what she did instead shocked Sam like no demon ever had.

She held it, stared at it, visibly nervous, almost scared; as if it was going to go off at her at any second, even though she didn't have her finger anywhere near the trigger. Her mind raced back to all those years ago, way back when she still had her original family... her family that she hadn't seen in years. She flinched as her mind replayed the image, as crystal clear as yesterday, of Eva getting shot in front of them while they tried to escape. Her sister. Dead, because of these foul guns.

Moments after the thought occurred, Max had disassembled the second gun as well, and threw the pieces innocently to the ground. Sam was still holding his breath, expecting her to have shot him, and not been able to do anything about it, but this was not the case. "What?" he mumbled, not exactly _complaining _about not getting shot, but a bit surprised none-the-less.

Max shook her head at Sam and turned around to face Alec and his... twin? "So if you're not Ben, then who are you?" She demanded, her old Manticore flame coming back, not worrying about the man lying on the ground, he didn't seem like much of a threat at the moment. "And what did the gangly one mean when he called me a demon? Is that what you call all girls who can kick your ass?" She asked, stepping towards him and Alec.

Alec had tripped Dean, but Dean was a quick one, and had managed to somehow get the still-distracted Alec into a choke-hold. Alec was busily and quickly turning purple, all the while struggling to breath and trying to fight off his look-alike, who refused to answer any questions, despite the fact that her ignorance was making him very uneasy and very worried that they had just somehow attacked the wrong people. But they couldn't be the wrong people... She had been going around with this shape shifter, after all...

"SAM!!! What's the matter with you? Don't just lie there like an idiot, GET UP!!!! Aren't you even going to help!?" Dean shouted angrily, tiredly, somehow not noticing that Max was getting closer. He still chose to ignore her questions, even though he wanted to ask her a few himself, like who was this Ben person she kept going on about?

Sam was still laying on the ground, breathing heavily and in pain. "Dean..." he finally said after he watched this girl kick his ass too, "Dean I think... I think she broke a rib or two," he said, wincing and trying to get up. He made it to his elbows before the scene unfolded more.

Sighing, Max shook her head at Alec, "Alec, you just let the best get bested," she said with a slight grin at his disadvantage, and kicked Dean hard in the shoulder, listening for the familiar sound of it getting popped out of place. The sound that never came. Yes, Alec was released, and the other man DID end up on the ground face first in obvious pain, yet somehow, something was different about him, same with Alec... same with Ben, that was a stronger bone structure than most average humans. It would take more force than a simple, yet deadly, kick to displace his shoulder.

Groaning, Dean tried to get up, and held his shoulder. Who was this girl and why could she beat BOTH of them? And why wasn't Sam helping? Dean moved to punch Max, but Max dodged it with catlike speed and elbowed him in the back, while getting her legs wrapped around his. Once again, Dean was on the ground, only this time, Max made sure he stayed here; she grabbed his sore arm and bent it upwards, very easy to break an arm this way if one should try to escape.

Alec was back to his normal self, except he still was distracted because of his look alike, and Sam was now standing behind them in awe, "Okay... okay," he said, holding out his hands, "Maybe we should just talk about this first..." he said, despite Deans glaring. Sam was breathing heavily, and Max agreed with him, she had probably broken a rib or two... Oops.

A groaning sound came from Dean's mouth. "Sam, you ALWAYS go the chicken shit way out!" He said, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder or the fact that he was immobilized at the hands of an attractive woman. "Dad would be ashamed of you!!" he said angrily.

Sam ignored the latter comment and just replied with what reality had shone, "Dean... the guns..." he said pointing, "We didn't come THAT armed..." he said and looked at Max. "Just... tell us who you are and why... why he looks the same as my brother." Sam said.

"Sam SHUT UP!!" Dean yelled, "We know he's a shape shifter obviously he looks like me! But how he found me and... and if this one isn't a demon, then what is she? We don't need to give them information that would show weaknesses... OWWW!!!!" Dean screamed, and doubled over with his head on the ground, as Max applied some more pressure.

"So not only do you LOOK just like Alec, you have the same big mouth as him and don't know when to shut up either..." Max said, twisting Dean's arm upward. "Talk much more, and your arm might just break," she said, leaning more towards _'will'_ break, than _'might.'_ Alec gave a glare to Max, recognizing the resentment in her tone of voice. It'd been years since they're first meeting, and yet she still held a small amount of resentment toward him, for nothing he ever did. And now that there was yet ANOTHER face and personality to remind her of Ben, she was about to lose all self control if this didn't cool down -- fast.

Some fairly inaudible cussing left Dean's mouth, and Sam moved forward to try and fight Max off. But, Alec got in the way and held him back, locking his arms in a painful, immobilizing position that resembled something of a headlock/chokehold. Max rolled her eyes and sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but if you won't calm down..." she said, releasing Dean's arm and bending forward to pick Dean up off the ground. He held his arm tenderly and stared at her with confusion in his eyes, wondering what she was about to do to him next. She bashed her head against his, knocking him out and dropping him to the ground. "Then I'll calm you down..." she said, rubbing her forehead as a slight pink spot formed from the contact.

"DEAN!!!" Sam yelled, lurching forward past Alec, and bending down to make sure he was okay. "Dean?" he didn't answer, but at least he was still breathing, and had a fairly normal pulse rate. He looked angrily up at Max, "You... what are you?" he demanded, standing up and quickly towering over her.

Max looked up, not scared of him, "Me? What am I?" she began, her hands accenting the words she spoke. "I'm... a bicycle messenger on my way to delivering a package... A.K.A.: just an _innocent_ girl trying to make a living in this poor, run-down, ex-super power of a city known as Seattle. What are _you?"_ she asked bitterly, folding her arms. "You just lost me a day's pay, you know that?" she said, not really caring, but throwing that out there anyways. She looked at Sam's face, who was still glanced down at Dean and visibly worried. "Oh, quit fussing over him. If he's anything like Alec here, which he seems to be, then he'll be fine in an hour or so..." she said, _'just long enough to shut him up,'_ she thought.

Alec glared ever-so-slightly at Max for this comment. What had he done to her, recently? Nothing...

Sam nodded, "Fine. Just..." he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why, but he trusted this girl, that Dean would be fine, yet he knew he shouldn't. She was probably some sort of demon anyway, one with mind control or something.

"That beater there yours?" she said, indicating the black Impala parked on the other side of the street. "The one Alec saw you trailing us in?" She looked at her fellow X5, silently apologizing for not believing him when his paranoia turned out to be true.

"Umm... Yeah it's ours. I mean... his." Sam said, nodding at Dean, who still lay face down unconscious on the ground. His brother's cherry, his baby, that Chevy Impala...

"Great. You wanna get this bitch cleared up a bit? Take us to my friend's place." Max said, "He'll be able to pull up records for anything you want to know," she said plainly. She moved forward and bent downwards toward Dean, who was slightly bloodied and out cold on the ground. "Alec, let's get him to the car... You," she said, rudely indicating Sam, "You wanna fit our bikes into your trunk while we load up this pathetic wanker?" she said, throwing in an extra few insults for fun.

Sam didn't move. He wasn't about to take orders from some chick who just knocked Dean out. He wasn't about to obey to this... this woman. She was shorter than him, and smaller in every way, yet seemed more capable of taking down the bad guys than him and Dean combined... Wait till Bobby heard about this one. "No. I don't take orders from the bad guys." he said stubbornly, even though his gut feeling told him she was telling the truth.

"The bad guys?" she mimicked, puzzled and impatient. "The bad guys..." she repeated. "Do I LOOK like a bad guy to you? Honestly how can you get bad guys out of bike messengers?" she asked, seriously doubting these two had any connection to Manticore whatsoever by this point. She sighed and stopped moving. Instead, she just folded her arms and stared at him. "Sam, think about this," she said, "We are standing in the middle of an open alleyway, people are staring, do you REALLY want to hash this out right here and now? Because I... really would NOT be much of a fan of that." She said.

It was true. There were hobos in the alley staring, the people from before had only drawn more attention to them, besides the fact that every car that drove by had at least one person staring at them as they went by too. Alec rubbed his neck. This whole thing was getting way out of hand and way awkward, way fast. "Look dude, we're just as confused as you are so if you please would kindly get a move on your lazy ass and open up the trunk of your car, then we can get this mess figured out, alright?" he said rather quickly.

Sam stared. It sounded, looked, acted, even seemed to THINK just like Dean. What was going on here? He shook his head and rubbed his eyes out of frustration and confusion, was this all just a dream? Sam's ESP senses weren't telling him anything was wrong, he couldn't even sense a demonic force in either of them that he would be able to rid them of... They seemed so sincere in their own confusion as well. He nodded, "Fine. But you, I don't want you to lay a hand on Dean, you hear me?" he said, pointing at Alec. It would give him the smallest, oddest sense of security to know that this... apparently NOT a shape shifter wouldn't be touching his brother.

Alec rolled his eyes, "You two..." he said, meaning Sam and Max, both of them singling Alec out for discrimination with no apparent good reasons. "Whatever! Fine." he said bitterly, "Just lets get this out of public, shall we?" he said, heading for the bikes.

Several long minutes later, everything was finally loaded up into the large Impala: Dean, still out, in the back seat, Max sitting next to him, and Sam and Alec in the front. Sam was weird, Max knew this much already. He didn't mind sitting next to his brother's apparent look-alike, but he DID mind if Alec tried to help Max and Sam out with loading Dean up. Max found it more than a little disturbing, however, that she had to sit next to this Dean man. She had had far too many encounters with Manticore clones, of both her and Alec alike, along with Zack and her other brothers and sisters. If it had been Zack's clone, she might have been a little less weirded out, because only God knows what sorts of testing Renfro put him through... but the fact that it was yet ANOTHER Ben, well that freaked her out more than anything.

She was lost in these judgmental thoughts, trying to read Sam, when he spoke. "Alright so tell me, where is this friend of yours you said could figure this out?" he asked, not really wanting to go for help, and would much rather try to exorcise the both of them and be done with it, but rather following his gut instincts yet again to trust this mysterious woman. Oh, Dean was SO killing him for this.

Max started to explain, and moments later, the Impala pulled out, heading in the direction of Logan's apartment at the western side of sector 9.

* * *

_Yayyy finally an update!!! I know I'm slow, sorry about that!!! I hope this update makes up for making you wait so long!!!_

_Opinions and ideas and things are ALWAYS welcome, don't be shy!!! I really hope I am getting everyone's personalities down correctly here... _


	3. Explain Yourself!

_**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, I simply twist them to fit my own ideas for the world to enjoy._

* * *

Logan was, as per usual, hunched over his computer, completely enveloped in his work, his eyes flickering rather quickly over various monitors and screens, all flashing up different images until a particular one caught his eye. Pausing on it for a few seconds longer than the rest, he blinked and clicked his computer mouse, and went back to browsing images and information at his very rapid pace. A cup of once-steaming coffee sat on the opposite end of his curved desk. It was now cold, and starting to have a thin filament layer on top of it.

Finally taking a break and rubbing his eyes, he sighed and stood, still with the help of his exoskeleton. He stretched for a moment before becoming aware of his surroundings again, and noticed the old cup o' Joe. "Damn it…" he said, and moved it to the kitchen, where he poured it down the sink – again; this was only the 3rd time this week, and it was only Tuesday. Grabbing an apple and leaning on the counter, his mind still filled with information and images from yet another of his many government scandals, he nearly jumped when the doorbell rang.

Max, who was frustrated and getting tired, rang the buzzer several more times, after giving up on the phone. Shaking her head, she thought, _'Probably just more Eyes Only work, not surprising that he ignored his phone.' _Finally they got a response, "Logan, open up!" she called into the speaker and the door lock was quickly released.

A smile appeared on Logan's scruffy face, but then he looked at his watch. It was only 12:45pm. They weren't supposed to be meeting for another few hours, at least. Max was often late, though usually on time, but rarely was this woman early. Something had gone wrong in their plans, this hew knew already. He'd just wait till she got to his apartment to worry, though. Maybe she just got one of those ancient practices of days off? Yeah, right. He laughed at his own stupidity to wonder about such an oddity.

Sam, Alec, and Max piled into the elevator, with a semi-conscious and blubbering Dean on the men's shoulders. Sam had finally calmed down a bit about Alec helping out with Dean, though he still didn't like it.

Sam blinked when Max punched in the top story button of the elevator… "Are you kidding me?" he whispered to himself, and tried to support his brother somewhat more comfortably, but to no avail. No matter what position or which shoulder Dean was on, he was still just a lump of dead weight.

After what seemed to them like hours, they reached the top, and stumbled out of the elevator with visible relief. Max led them straight to an already ajar door, Logan was ready for them. Inside, she led them in an even straighter line to Logan's couch, which Dean was not-so-gently dropped upon.

"What the…?" Logan asked, seeing Alec helping support… himself? Finishing off his apple and tossing the core, he asked, "Max, what have you gotten into this time?" he said, shutting his front door and heading into the living room at a rather speedy pace.

"Logan, please, just… Ugh I don't even know where to start." she said, running her hands up over her face and stopped, her fingers curling inside handfuls of her long, black hair, and slowly started to drop back down to her sides.

He could tell that she was extremely agitated, more so than was usual, and Logan simply looked her in the eye and put his hands on her shoulders. His hands moved down her arms and gently took her hands in his, "So just start from the beginning, everything was fine this morning during our little chat." he said. And indeed it had, that morning, when she had called, responding to his page, and they'd agreed to meet later on, after work, sometime around 4pm.

Oh, how his voice soothed her, filled her with relaxation and adoration. And his touch, it warmed her both inside and out. She loved this man, with all her heart. That was the one thing that had never changed -- and never would -- amidst the ever-changing chaos that was life.

"Okay, I just… Sorry for all this, Logan, I honestly don't know what sort of trouble I just brought you," She said quietly, squeezing his hand back and staring into his eyes before glancing into his living room. "I just hope it doesn't actually get us into real trouble."

The pair exchanged smiles, and let each others' hands drop, before entering the living room. "So," Logan began, "Umm… How did you guys all… meet?" he asked, knowing it would get the explanation ball rolling.

Dean mumbled a few inaudible words, and twitched his head sideways while his eyelids flickered, as if in REM sleep. Sam shook him a little and tried to wake him, but he was still out of it, with a fairly large red bump on his forehead from the connection with Max's.

"We, ah… ran into each other, just outside our first alleyway, over near the checkpoint between 9 and 5," Max offered as a beginning to a story.

Alec scoffed, "I wouldn't call it being _'ran into,'_ I'd say more like they attacked us as soon as we got out of that alleyway." he said, rubbing his shoulder where he'd been slammed into the brick wall.

Sam sat there, feeling stupid, "We thought they were …!" he stopped, "Never mind." he shook his head, not quite sure how to get them out of this one. "Hey, ah… Max, right?" he asked, and she just nodded. "Can I ask you something?" Once again, he received naught but a nod, "Not trying to seem… ahh… ungrateful or suicidal or anything here but… You had the gun, it was loaded and ready and… and yet, you didn't shoot me." His eyebrows were raised and his expression pricelessly confused, "You could have just aimed it at me and got it over with, you could've killed the both of us, but you didn't. Now, I do thank you for that but I still wonder. Why?"

Max sometimes asked herself that, why she doesn't just kill the people that hurt her, that hunt her, that want her dead. It would simplify things. But that would be going against all the morals she set up for herself, all those years ago when she first started to blend in. Getting up from her place in a chair next to the doorway, she moved over to the window. It had started raining. A small smile found its way onto her face, and she looked back at Sam, all traces of hatred gone, all emotion gone from her face except maybe a sense of satisfaction. Satisfaction from upholding her values in these trouble times.

'_And act just like the police and government forces who solve all their problems and destroy this world by putting bullets in them,'_ she thought, but didn't voice it. "I…" she began, as her voice nearly escaped her. Her mind flashed images of everything bad she'd experienced in her lifetime with guns; first being her own death that ended up costing her brother Zack nearly everything; Logan's paralysis, which she still so vividly remembered watching; and of course her sister Eva's death. By this point, Dean had begun to regain some of his consciousness. The first sense to return to him was hearing. "I don't do guns," Max said, but didn't bother explaining further.

Sitting up straight and fast, suddenly conscious enough to contribute to the conversation at hand, Dean shouted, "Of course you don't do guns! What would a demon need a gun for!?" He asked, leaping to his feet and backing away towards the door, his hand immediately flying to his gun-holster, which he found to be empty. His parted out gun remained in the trunk of the Impala many stories below. "What I wanna know is why you haven't ganked us yet? What do you demons want us alive for?" he said, realizing that he was trapped in this room, for Logan stood in the doorway they came in through, and Alec was sitting in a chair near the room that went into the main hallway.

"Demons?" Logan asked, confused, "Max, just how hard did you hit this guy's head?" He asked her, a slight notion of amusement in his voice.

"Dude, calm down, there's no demons in this room," Sam told him, holding his hands out as if to stop him from moving. His ESP senses weren't tingling in the slightest, and neither of their EMF detectors made any kind of noise.

Dean still didn't like it, not one bit. "Then you wanna try and explain why this guy's wearing my face, now?" He asked, completely ignoring the fact that Alec, Max, and Logan were in the same room as them.

"These guys seem just as confused as us about that," Sam said, "But I can tell you one thing, Dean, that I know. And that's that there is nothing supernatural about anyone here. Not him," he said, pointing at Alec, "Not her," he pointed at Max, who remained unmoving and staring out the window again, "Not him." He pointed, lastly, at Logan, and then looked into his brother's eyes, "They're all just people, Dean," he announced, extremely certain with himself. After all, he had fine-tuned his ESP senses a bit more over the past few years, and he was now better than an EMF meter for detecting supernatural presences.

Even though Sam was right, he wasn't _completely_ right about everything he'd said. Alec and Max weren't just people, they were revved up people. Not supernatural, just superhuman -- there _was_ a difference.

"Oh yeah?" Dean said, knowing that Sam was telling the truth, but still not happy about this situation in the least. "And who's he?" he pointed at Logan, "Where are we!? How did we get here?!" he said, grabbing his sore shoulder.

"My name is Logan Cale, you're in my apartment, and… they brought you here," Logan spoke in a calm voice, almost casually, as if meeting a friend. Oh, Max loved that about him, his voice was always so soothing and… no, she couldn't let her thoughts wander too far off track right now. She pulled her attention back to the action at hand, even if she still wasn't facing said action.

"They did, huh?" Dean turned to look at his brother, "You did? Sam," he said, quite bitterly, "Gimme the keys," he said, knowing and hating how they got to this Logan Cale's apartment. "So, you two wanna share a little secret?" he asked, after pocketing the keys to his precious car. "You guys want to explain just how you managed to take both of us down? We had the advantage; we had the guns… to your backs. And yet you got away… mind telling us how, if you're not possessed?" Dean had calmed down by now, and at least tried trusting his surroundings, even if it was like having a living mirror in the room.

Dean was still standing, sort of in the middle of the room, though closer to Alec than anyone else. Alec had stood up, by now. He was getting anxious and began to pace, all the while racking his mind for any memories from Manticore that might explain this. However, by this time, he'd had many years to force himself to forget, and would be unable to retrieve any vital information from his brain's vault, at least for a while. While he paced, Dean decided to test them out again, by turning quickly and punching toward Alec, who held up a hand and caught the fist aimed at his face.

"Sure you want to try this again?" Alec asked, staring into his mirror image in front of him. Dean backed off, shaking his head, having never seen such reflexes by an ordinary human. "Didn't think so." He said, and as Dean started to back off, Alec moved forward, pulling down the back collar of Dean's coat, pushing his head forward, and checking his neck. "No barcode." Dean flinched and pushed himself away, backing up until out of reach. He now looked thoroughly offended at getting manhandled.

"I expected as much," Max said, turning towards them from the window. Sam and Dean both looked beyond confused, and Max turned around, this time lifting up her hair for them to see her neck. "Brands, of a kind… a different kind of birthmark, to tell us apart from all the rest." she said, and faced the group once again.

"Brands? Wha-? Are you kidding me?" Dean said, holding up a finger and twirling it, indicating he wanted her to turn around again. She obliged, and he examined the barcode on her neck for himself. "A tattoo? As a brand? From wha—or… who?" He asked, when suddenly a thought occurred to him, "Say, does this thing actually scan, at say… a supermarket?" Dean asked, his usual, bemused smile latching onto his face.

Supermarkets were a thing of the past, by now. Or, at least a thing of the East Coast, if one was to find any left in America. "Supermarkets? Wow, haven't heard about one of those in years…" Logan said, and moved a little closer, feeling protective over Max, especially around these strangers.

She gave him an amused look right back, "I've heard they bring up our full identification code when scanned." Alec and Logan looked at her, surprised, "I've never tried it myself, but I guess Syl tried once…" She said, referring to one of her sisters for the first time in a long time.

"Identification code? Kinda like… a social security number, but embedded into the back of your neck?" Dean asked, his confusion level rising considerably.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it something like that. More like, the coded make-up of our DNA." Max said, and looked at Alec with a questioning look on her face. After receiving a nod of approval from him, she decided to elaborate this time, "We were born, no, we were made," she corrected herself, "in a government testing facility in Gillette, Wyoming. This testing facility was called Manticore, and they were trying to design the perfect soldier, by genetically enhancing and engineering the DNA of its test subjects… of us." She glanced out the window for a moment and sighed before beginning to pace, "And something that they coded into our genetic cocktail happened to include the barcode, so that no matter how many times we tried to laser remove it, like you can to a tattoo, it would always come back." She summed up part of it, her face expressionless, trying to read Dean and Sam to see if they would believe her.

"Manticore? Like, the creature? And… genetically enhanced people? Like, genes so you never get sick, instant blood clots, things like that?" Dean asked, while his imagination was going wild with what else they'd be able to genetically enhance.

"Yeah, cloning, enhancing, editing DNA strands... The works. Though, not exactly the kind of enhancing you're thinking. And not just genetically enhanced people… they were trying to create soldiers that couldn't be killed. Though, they never succeeded at the invincible thing, we do heal faster than you two would. They made killing machines, designed to take down opponents twice their size." Max said, in explanation to her taking Sam out earlier, when he was, at least, a foot, or more, taller than her.

"Clones? So… ah… This Ben, figure that you mentioned…??? He was a clone… of, his DNA?" Sam said. He wasn't sure if Dean had remembered the Ben comment.

Max nodded. "Mhm. Yes," she said quietly, "Yeah he was… he was my brother. Not biologically, of course. None of us ever knew our biological families. But we were in the same unit, block 12 of the X5s." the confused pair just gave them quizzical looks, "Generation 5, kind of like… 5th editions of cars, say, on an assembly line, designed with basically the same skills on hand." she explained, "All of us in the same unit had about the same additives in our DNA, so we were all about equal with each other during combat."

Dean and Sam understood, but didn't help either of them piece together the identical issue at hand.

"After we escaped, in '09, several years later, Ben went bad. The wirings in his head got messed up and… and he started to kill people. Innocent people, he tortured them, hunted them," she stopped, figuring these two didn't want to hear the details of Ben's killing-spree, "He didn't want to go back to Manticore for 'reprogramming,' as they called it… Reprogramming basically meant drills and drugs and torture until you obeyed their rules again. He didn't want to go back so badly that… that he asked me to…" Max's eyes stung. She tried to blink away the tears that were forming. Logan moved forward and put an arm around her and gave her a quick one armed hug, to which she tried to smile back at him for. As she blinked, a single tear rolled escaped from her lashes and rolled down her cheek.

"He asked me to kill him. He'd rather die than go back, and Manticore troops were closing in, I couldn't get him out because he was hurt." She left out the part that she was the one that hurt him. "So I killed him myself, my own brother. I broke his neck, to save him from having to go back, and to stop him from killing." She bit her lip and didn't speak anymore, she couldn't. It had still been years since she'd taken Ben's life, nearly 7, and yet she still regretted that it had come to that. And now, now that she was talking about it, her transgenic memory flashed back to them in the woods that day, when she had finally hunted him down and 'removed the threat' as she was trained to do.

The whole room was silent, and Max moved away from Logan's comforting arms and back to her place at the large window. Alec looked at her, and then back at the rest of the listeners. "We destroyed Manticore, 6 years ago. We blew up the DNA lab, and destroyed all copies of us, Manticore's successful products, that they kept tweaking and trying to perfect, getting rid of all our weaknesses." he added, meaning the seizure defect he'd been told about, never having suffered it himself.

"And that's why… why she thought I was her brother," he thought about saying Ben's name but decided not to, "somehow brought back to life? Because there was no possible way I could be a clone, like… like you?" Dean questioned, putting 2 and 2 together here.

Finally regaining her composure again, no emotion visible on her face at the moment, Max spoke. "Precisely. Ben and Alec were the first pairs of clones I encountered, though I know I've got my own clone somewhere in this world… Her name is Sam." she said, smiling, and looking toward Sam, "All of us made in Manticore had our own clones at one point or another… the defective ones either died out or got killed, the successful ones… I don't know where they are today, or if they're even alive. Some were generations after us, 10 years younger…" Max said softly, allowing information from Manticore's got take down to seep out.

Sam nodded, thinking that this wasn't all that bizarre, compared to some of the things they've seen: immortality, werewolves, vampires, demons, angels… Why couldn't genetically engineered superhuman killing machines be on the list?

"So, no. No demons here. Just soldiers trying to fit in and live an everyday life… kinda hard when you get snuck up on and attacked in broad daylight," Max barked, her old Manticore demeanor coming back. She had gotten better at leaving the past behind, but all this talk of Manticore was counter-productive. It had been over 6 years since Manticore's take-down, so they'd pretty much mastered their abilities to fit in and ignore the hard stuff.

"But, surely you two can't enjoy being bike messengers?" Sam offered, "You guys could be… so much more. You could be cops or… or bodyguards or something… I mean…" he couldn't believe that two specially designed killing machines, perfectly capable of protecting more than just themselves, would chose to be bike messengers. They were _made_ to fight, so why wouldn't they? They could be heroes…

"Some of us have tried other things… things closer to what we were made for," She said, referring to Alec's brief stint as a boxer, "But it's too dangerous, for everyone. Even with Manticore gone, there are still haters. Still the people who want to capture us, kill us, simply because we're different," Ames White and his cronies popped to mind, "Sure, the numbers of those people are few, but the few are strong, some as strong as us. And they fight to recruit more haters just as much as we fight to suppress all their efforts and prove ourselves harmless… even though not all of us appear so. So why make ourselves more noticeable by being the best of something like that?" she asked, hoping they'd understand. "Besides, it's not all bad… we got our friends and it's kinda fun… but we have been looking into something a bit more… suitable. No luck yet though."

The brothers nodded… understanding at least that much, of why they remained in such a… normal job as a bike messenger. Dean shook his head and rubbed his eyes, unsure if it was the swollen forehead getting to him or all this nonsense. "So… I think you might've lost me somewhere between Crazy Lane and Asylum Avenue… You're telling me that you two," he pointed at them with his index finger, "are designed to kill, and were born into a laboratory?" He asked, slightly amused by this oh-so elaborate story. "And yet you're bike messengers. Invincible bike messengers, now _that's_ something you don't hear every day."

Max was just about to open her mouth to speak yet again when Alec spoke, "No, not before you explain what you meant by demons." He stepped forward, finally getting tired of explaining themselves to people who were rambling about nonsense earlier.

"Demons. Possession. Angels, hellfire, werewolves, vampires, anything supernatural you name it, and chances are it's true, except for Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, and of course Godzilla. That's what we work with… or, against. We fight the evils that you read about in fairytales," Dean summed up, "And that includes shape shifters. Which is why I assumed you were just a shape shifter; we have had to deal with them before, one that looked disturbingly identical to the handsome face we both seem to be sporting." He added, to which Logan interrupted this time.

"Like in St. Louis?? Was that a shape shifter, or did you somehow manage to bring Dean back from the dead?" He interjected. Everyone turned to stare at Logan, wide-eyed, in bewilderment.

Logan smiled, "Need a reminder?" He got up and moved into his workspace of the next room he called his office, to retrieve a file from the back of a drawer. "Your face," he indicated both Alec and Dean, "was all over newspaper headlines… And now I knew Alec wasn't dead, or anywhere near St. Louis at the time… I knew that something weird was going on." He said, handing over the dusty, long-abandoned file.

Max looked appalled, that Logan had never shared this information with her. Dean opened the file, and began to thumb through it. It included everything from the police files on all the murders in the area, plus an overly thorough autopsy result, performed by some agency neither of the Winchesters had ever heard of, that apparently had shown 2 different people's DNA in the bloodstream, and a death certificate for one Mr. Dean Winchester. After the Dean in the file had supposedly died, there were photos taken not a week later in a few states over, with identification stating it was Dean Winchester and his _'nephew, Samuel,'_ or some other relation to looked through it all and realized that they'd been found out, somehow… by this man in front of them. And if some guy from Seattle could do it, why couldn't the cops that were always tailing them?

"This isn't good. We covered our asses thoroughly, how did you get this information?" Dean demanded, moving a little bit closer to Logan in an attempt to seem threatening.

Logan gave a smile and said, "I'm just that good." Offering no other explanation, he moved on to, "Finding out a secret building with genetically engineered humans is one thing, when there is literally concrete evidence housing their 'test subjects,'" he said, holding up his hands to make quotations with them, "but finding out that demons and the boogeyman are real? How can you tell?" he inquired.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then went on to explain, slowly… about their mother's death and demonic omens. Gradually, Dean let slip a line about his_ 'time down under,'_ and quickly tried to cover it up, but Alec and Max were good at interrogating, and could tell he was lying. So now, the bit about Dean's 4 months in hell was out on the chopping block too, rather unwillingly and very hard pressed for information.

Questions went back and forth, explaining ghosts' motives behind killings, and then, finally, why they had come to Seattle in the first place: a report of possession in one of the local food markets. A fairly small report, but not many other jobs had popped up at the time, besides they hadn't been to Seattle in at least 10 years, so here they were.

Silence ensued after both sides shared their stories, one considerably more willing to do so than the other. Both sides had a hard time really believing what they'd just heard.

Max was now sitting on one end of Logan's love seat, Logan leaning on the other. Alec sat back down in his chair across the room. Sam and Dean were back on the couch they'd thrown Dean on earlier. They were all thinking about these stories, these facts, and how any of it might connect Dean and Alec's faces.

Finally Dean broke the ponderous silence at hand, "Sam… how many times have I told you that humans are the crazy ones?" This was probably the thousandth time Sam had heard that line in their career.

* * *

_So sorry for it being so far in coming!!! Bah! Life is busy, creativity is scarce... Hope you enjoy!!! Remember: Feedback of all kinds is always more than welcome._


	4. Let's Go

**_Authors Note: _**_Christmas break!!! Woot for no homework and staying up late to write chapters. =D  
_

_**Disclaimer: **There once was a girl who could see Russia from her house, but not quite, who enjoyed Jensen's face and Supernatural and Dark Angel, two shows his face is in a lot, and although she may wish she may and wish she might, upon the first star she sees at night, this girl just never could own any real rights to using the characters of these two shows, however sad it may be, and instead uses their characters and manipulates them to do her bidding inside this FanFiction you are currently reading._

**

* * *

**

Max didn't know what else to say, they'd all gone over everything they knew, and yet, couldn't figure out the genetic mystery before them. These two men, who looked and sounded the same, even seemed to think similar to one another. But, since Alec, just like Max, was born in a testing facility, he couldn't be sure of his exact birthday. Dean said January 24th, 1999, was his birthday, and Alec had given himself the birthday of May 7th, 1999, years ago, when he, too, had first heard of the concept of celebrating the day you left your mother's womb.

While Dean was absolutely correct about the day he entered this world, no one, not even Alec, could be sure of his, and so they decided that Alec's estimation was close, but not right on. "Wait, so you're telling me you picked your own birthdays?" Dean asked, still slightly in disbelief over their entire story, trying to pick it apart until he found some sort of inconsistency that would prove them demons, or, at least, liars.

"Yeah, Manticore wasn't really very enthusiastic about celebrating its soldiers' birthdays." Max finally said. Once again, she had her dark eyes focused into nothing, staring out Logan's window, turned and sitting sideways in the love seat. Seattle was raining, surprise surprise, and so, as she often did, she stared out the window to relax herself. "It'd be more like putting an assembly date on our asses like those plastic action figures you used to be able to get…" she said with the slightest hint of amusement in her voice.

Finding himself pacing now, he started thinking aloud again, "Just like a barc-" Dean stopped himself at the irony. "I mean… yeah. So look, this is all well and good, but this is getting us nowhere." He stood up and ran his hands over his face as he so often did when he was tired or frustrated. "Why don't we go visit that place, Mandible?... The place you two were created in? See if we can find any clues, records, anything like that?" He asked innocently.

Alec scoffed out loud, Max just grinned in obvious amusement, a slight squeak emitting from her lips, while Logan held up his hands in defense, repeating, "Whoa whoa whoa… Whoa. No, what?" He asked this, thinking (hoping, even) he might have heard wrong.

Dean stared at the trio, confusion etched on his features, with his mouth hanging open. Sam was mirroring his actions. "Care to explain why that is so funny?" He asked, clearly unamused.

Max spoke up first, her usual attitude returning, "In case you weren't listening, it's Manticore, to begin with, and it's destroyed. We destroyed it, over 6 years ago now. It's gone. Nothing to see." She paused, reading Alec's mind and Logan's suspicions, "Not like we'd go back there if we could, if there was something to see." Her last statement was bitter, hateful, but not towards the Winchesters for a change.

Sam seemed to understand first, and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, pulling him out of earshot for Logan – remember Alec and Max have superhuman hearing here – to discuss their next move. "So let's just go without them, we need to know what we're dealing with here." Both of them glanced over, and simultaneously both Alec and Max stared at each other, pretending not to listen. At that moment, too, both groups put on their cheesiest grins before the brothers continued, "Yeah don't need babysitters." "We don't even know if they're telling the truth!" Max and Alec could hear the anger in Dean's hissing whisper. Max's brow furrowed in confusion. Why is he so angry without reason?

Alec seemed to read her expression perfectly and stepped forward, saying, "I think he's got control issues… ya know, power trips." He said with a grin.

Max half-heartedly smiled and nodded, but turned away, listening to the brothers again.

Logan smiled at Max, gave her arm a gentle rub, and walked away towards another room. Moments later, the transgenics could hear fingers typing away rapidly at a keyboard. Now it was Max's turn to smile. Dean and Sam, however, didn't seem to notice, and were now having a very hands on, heated discussion about whether or not Max, Alec, and Logan were trustworthy or not. Sam argued that they were, whereas Dean wasn't nearly so trusting.

"Well if they _are_ telling the truth, and I severely doubt they are, then why won't they take us to Mantrickle?" he whispered in anger again.

Sam came to their defense, saying, "They don't want to go back, it sounds pretty traumatic! Come _on_ Dean, it's just like you and Lawrence, our old house… it took _how_ many years and how much persuasion to get you to go back? We have no reason not to trust them other than we are not very trusting people… what other leads have we go to go on?"

"You call this a lead!? Sam, open your eyes! If we do trust them, that means we're _not_ going to follow up on the Matador lead! If we stay here with them," he turned and gave the transgenics a very fake, forced smile, "then we're at the mercy of these killing super soldiers! Sam, they might as well be assassins! We'd be like sitting ducks!" It took all self restraint he had to remember to whisper and not to flail his arms about while he was speaking so adamantly about it all.

Max rolled her eyes and couldn't hold back anymore, "Oh my god, you two!" She threw up her arms in frustration. "Dean, right? Yeah, it's Man-ti-core," she said it slowly, as if to a child, only angrier, "And we are _not_ going to stop you from going to check out Gillette if you really want, but we're not going to _help_ you, either." She folded her arms, stared at them, and stopped blinking for about a minute, "You're right though, you have no reason to trust us. Just like we have no reason to trust you. However, I can assure you I won't hurt either of you any more than I already have… without good reason." She smirked at them and glanced at Alec, who looked confused, "I'm afraid I can't speak for him or Logan," she jerked her head backwards slightly in Logan's direction, "however. You are more than welcome to _leave_ town now and never come back, if tha--" Alec stopped her there, having had enough fuel thrown on the impending rant.

"I, for one, am in favor of you two staying here until we can figure out this whole mess, and why we're wearing the same face. I'm sure you share those sentiments." This last statement was barely a question.

Dean stared at them, blinked twice, and turned to look at Sam. Whispering once again, he voiced his confusion, "How did they hear all that? I wasn't talking _that_ loudly, was I?"

"No," Alec answered, "however we've just got good hearing… like, _really_ good hearing." He shrugged.

This casual attitude toward it all just made Dean more uneasy, but actually made Sam smile a little. "Just _what_ are you smiling about?" Dean demanded.

"They're good. I believe them. And I also think we should go take a look at," he paused, and looked at Max while he said this, "Manticore," he smiled a little when she nodded at his proper pronunciation, "without them, have some fresh eyes on it and see if we can pick up anything they missed." He left out the part where he had dreamed about this meeting several weeks before they got word of supernatural activity in Seattle. That fact, however, made him trust Alec and Max even more.

In his dream, Max was perfectly visible, Alec not so much. He was more of a known presence, but not identifiable in any way. Max was helping Sam do something, but he woke up before he found out what it was. Logan wasn't there, this apartment wasn't there, and Dean wasn't there. The place Sam and Max were talking in felt… different. He wasn't too sure where it was, but it was concrete, not glass. More public, not a house. He'd recognize it if he saw it, but for now, Sam had no idea. If he had described it to Max, she would have been able to identify it as her place of work, Jam Pony Express office, but neither of them would have been able to understand why they were talking there or how Sam got there. And in front of Dean, Sam wasn't going to venture as far as to describe a dream to a stranger, even if she was in it.

Meanwhile, Dean glanced at Sam, back at Alec, and nodded. "Fine. You two, just tell us where to go and we'll get out of your hair…" he sighed, "for now." He added for safe measure.

Within minutes, Sam and Dean were out of Logan's penthouse and bickering about Sam driving Dean's car, instead.

At the same moment Max shut the door and turned towards Alec with a skeptical look on her face, a victorious "Aha!" sounded from Logan's office, and excited steps grew closer until Logan was visible. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

_Not that long, yes I know.... however chapter 5 is already a few paragraphs in. This time I promise more updates than one every 3 months or however long it's been... probably more. (How many times have I said it and never followed through? Damn...) Remember: Comments always more than welcome, honesty and opinions I love them!!! It's what improves me. I love me some reviews!!!_


End file.
